crashspyrofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PacBoyCraZ
Welcome! Hi PacBoyCraZ -- we're excited to have Crash & Spyro Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey! Glad to be here. I enjoy reading through an writing articles on wikis. I'm suggesting that it'd be better to start with information about Spyro, as the wikias on that are dreadful. Man, it's been a while since I played Spyro at all! Anyway, we'll talk more later in time. Edje123 01:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry If We Got Off On The Bad Foot But Can We Start Off Fresh I would Like To Help On Your Wiki To Get You Started.Tiny Tiger 00:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Help Well I'm Here To Help With Anything You Need Boss Just Tell What And I Can Help I Do Have About Four To Five Spyro Games And I Do Got Alot Of Crash Games So I Do Have Info.Tiny Tiger 04:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok K I Will Start As Soon As Possible.Tiny Tiger 03:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Hello PacBoyCraz Im Bandicootlover59. I work at the crash wiki called Bandipedia and the spyro wiki. I see you barley have anything to do with The Crash Characters and Spyro Characters. I wanna help you out with that. You have Admin stuff on this wiki right? If you do, I wanna work for you, if you don't, I still wanna work for you, just let me know first. If i don't get back to you on your answer, come find me at Bandipedia.com. bureacrat Thank you and for the advice. Iish to be a bureacrat. If I become one, please tell me what I can do. bandicootlover. P.S I edited the Crash Bandicoot (character) page. you should check it out. Im about to edit the Spyro the Dragon (character) page. thanks Thanks! You can count on me Sir! :I'm sure I can! Try your best! --[[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'are YOU talkin' to me?']] 02:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Characters I need you to add Japanese Crash and Coco Bandicoot to the characters section. Thanks. P.S I will be working on Crash Bandicoot related subjects first. Then I'll go to Spyro. Bandicootlover59 00:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright whatever, after all you are the boss. Don't forget to add Japanese Crash, Coco Bandicoot, and Carbon Crash to the characters section. Bandicootlover59 00:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC)